


Quiet Companionship

by Sniper_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Quiet Companionship, Study Break, nightmare aftermath, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: Good Things Happen BingoTea BreakSeveral times Keith and Shiro share tea.





	Quiet Companionship

Shiro shrugged, rolling his shoulder to try and loosen them from the cramp that had taken up residence because of his hunched positions. Keith was not any more comfortable by that point, not with his neck at such an angle against the arm of the couch. Even as he watched, the younger man fidgeted in place for a moment before resettling, still staring at the screen in front of him. It was past time for a breather.

“ Be back in a bit,” he commented offhandedly, receiving a distracted grunt in reply.

He considered the kettle as he stepped into the kitchen but decided against it for the moment. The microwave would be quicker and they were definitely too tired to take the extra time. Learning the information was usually fun and interesting, but the tests and the need to study for them was just annoying after a while.

Water filled mugs were placed in the microwave and, while they heated, he grabbed a towel to pull them out with, not wanting to burn his hands. Knowing how clumsy he could be, it seemed like a good idea to avoid a burn. Short moments later, he carried the two mugs, spoons, and his container of sugar to place on the coffee table.

At the noise, Keith looked up before quickly moving his laptop to the side and making grabby hands for a mug.

“ What is it this time?”

“ Cranberry and blood orange black tea.”

“ Mmm. Sounds good.”

The both cradled their mugs, the heat feeling wonderful against hands that were cramping because of all the writing and typing they had been doing recently. The steam also felt great against eyelids that were hurting from staring at screens for so long.

“ So, what brought this on?” Keith asked, mixing more sugar in than was probably healthy.

“ We needed a break,” he replied. “And now I’m starting to realize I’m hungry.”

Both laughed at the realization they had skipped one meal and almost missed another, grumbling stomachs providing even more amusement along with background noise. It took a bit, but they finally calmed and ordered sub sandwiches.

-

Keith moved quietly around his shack, discomfited by how many people were there, boiling water and fixing up a couple of mugs the way he had long since memorized. He padded quietly out onto the porch to look up at the sky with his companion. The extra mug was accepted from him in short order. For all that he wanted to cling to the older man now that he was back, it felt like it would not be the best move on his part.

After a sip, Shiro hummed. “This isn’t one I’ve had before.”

“ Green tea, spearmint. I think some lemongrass. Haven’t really looked at the description since I bought it.”

He leaned against one of the posts, slowly finishing off the tea. Keith took a seat on the steps, maintaining the quiet that had fallen over them. The sounds of the desert were nice, a welcome change. Keith’s action of bringing him tea was even more calming as it was one thing that had not been corrupted by his time in space.

-

The kitchen was deserted at that time of night on the castle. Or, at least, it normally was. This particular one, he was not the only one that was taking up residence there. In this case, he was definitely grateful as the kettle had already boiled and he could make himself a cup of tea immediately instead of having to wait.

He dunked the infuser in the hot liquid and breathed in the steam with his eyes closed before taking a seat at the table across from the room’s other occupant. He was slowly rotating his mug in his hand, staring at it as if it would solve all of his problems. If that was possible, that would have been extremely nice, but it was not the case. Keith savored the space brew with his eyes closed before he finally actually focused on his silent companion.

“ Anything you want to share?”

Shiro shook his head in the negative. It was enough for him to have someone there with him so he did not feel as alone as he had the last time he had spent so much time in space. That it was Keith was both a negative and a positive as he trusted Keith to have his back no matter what but had never wanted to introduce him to this kind of violence.


End file.
